Just Three
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Womance. "Tres eran las veces que Nyx podía recordar haber sonreído, tres eran los momentos más felices que había pasado en su vida, a su vez tres fueron las veces que sintió frustración por alguien que no era ella solamente. Pero claro, todas esas tres veces Fury estuvo a su lado." Pre y Post Legend of the Neverbeast (?). NO SPOILER.


**Título:**_ Just Three._

**Pairing: **_No._

**Characters:**_ Nyx, Fury._

**Genre:**_ Friendship/Family._

**Rated:**_ De K a K+ y T._

**Palabras:**_ 1995._

**Páginas:**_ 11._

**Summary:**_ Tres eran las veces que Nyx podía recordar haber sonreído, tres eran los momentos más felices que había pasado en su vida, a su vez tres fueron las veces que sintió frustración por alguien que no era ella solamente. Pero claro, todas esas tres veces Fury estuvo a su lado._

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell **__y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

**Advertencia:**_No es exactamente que haya algo malo, y no, no es yuri (A pesar de que no lo odio ni me desagrada), pero esto sí: Es __**Womance.**_

**N/A:**_ ¿Qué es __**Womance**__? Es como el __**Bromance **__pero con mujeres. El __**Bromance **__(Brother es hermano ya sabemos, y romance es romance) es una relación cercana __**no sexual**__ entre dos o más hombres, es la orientación afectiva entre hombres. En el caso del __**Womance**__, es lo opuesto (Woman es mujer, y romance es romance)._

_Fuente: Wikipedia XP_

* * *

_**Just Three**_

_._

_Capítulo único_

_._

**.-Just One Please-.**

La primera vez que Nyx conoció a Fury había sido mala para ella, en su comienzo claro.

Era pleno verano, la habían asignado a acompañar a las demás hadas a tierra firme, al campamento. Se había encogido de hombros en respuesta. No era la primera vez que iba así que solo sería como las otras veces: una misión más por cumplir, es decir, ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Vigilar si algún humano se acercaba, mantener a raya los animales que potencialmente podrían causar algún daño a las hadas, recorrer los alrededores y esperar al cambio de turno para marcharse a su residencia temporal o a reemplazar a alguien.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta que pasó.

La primera risa de un bebé se hizo escuchar la misma noche antes de partir, una nueva hada llegó. Tuvo que admitir que tuvo un ligero mal sabor de boca cuando observó la _**madreselva **_llegando con las corrientes de aire, y a pesar de haberse calmado de inmediato, desde que se presentó mantuvo esa expresión neutral que siempre la ha caracterizado, aún manteniéndose alerta – al menos por un rato –.

A medida que la hada recién llegada recorría las setas intentando averiguar cuál era su talento, ella se le había quedado viendo con esa mirada afilada, escaneando cada movimiento que hacía. Una de esas veces, ambas miradas chocaron, causando que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de la recién llegada mientras que ella no se inmutó. Solo quería irse a casa y prepararse para ir a tierra firme.

Lamentablemente no pasó.

_Quédate y ayuda Fury a acostumbrarse, Nyx._ Habían sido las palabras que Blackmoon, su "jefe" – como le gustaba bromear a él –, le dijo.

No había podido reprimir una mueca aún teniendo a la joven hada tras ella, prácticamente persiguiéndola a cada aleteo o paso. Volvió la vista sobre su hombro para detallarla bien: morena, cabello rizado hasta los hombros – en ese momento, pues en un futuro lo cortaría sin que llegase a esa altura –, un vestido de _**madreselva**_, nada especial en ella. Inconscientemente soltó un gruñido regresando la vista al frente.

-Deberías…-Escuchó la voz de la recién llegada tartamudeando un poco, debía estar nerviosa, y es que no era para menos, después de todo ella, Nyx, no quería tener nada que ver con hacer de mamá canguro de una… ¡Una…!

_**¡Neófita!**_

-_"Prácticamente es un cachorro" _¿Hm?-Inquirió a manera de respuesta, indicándole que la había escuchado y podía continuar, sin embargo no volvió a mirarla.

-B-bueno…-La escuchó soltando una risa nerviosa-Deberías sonreír más –

Guardó silencio abriendo los ojos de la impresión, ¿Le había pedido-?

-Al menos solo una –

Resopló deteniendo su vuelo de golpe, tras ella la recién llegada la imitó, por lo cual al fin volvió a verla directamente a los ojos-Ahí está tu casa-Señaló dicho lugar con una mano-Ahora no molestes –

Finalmente se marchó de allí lentamente, pero claro, lo último que había escuchado resultó haber sido una despedida-¡Hasta otro día, Nyx! –

No respondió, únicamente un atisbo de sonrisa – muy pequeño para siquiera haber sido apreciado de cerca – se formó en sus labios.

.

**.-Life too Short-.**

Si Nyx era conocida por algo, eso resultaba ser sin duda por no sonreír nunca además de tomarse las cosas con seriedad.

Eso era conocido por todos, eso incluía más que nadie a la hada que siempre le acompañaba, o al menos eso era lo que le daba a conocer a la tierra de las hadas, pero nunca a su amiga, no a Fury, a ella jamás podría engañarla. La verdad era que Nyx había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida que la habían hecho pensar en su promesa silenciosa – _Primero deber, después de ello ya nada importa_ –, y cada una de ellas se encontraba grabados en todo surco y marca de su piel.

Pero a pesar de todo, era feliz.

Recordaba que escuchó el llamado de uno de sus compañeros al haber avistado un halcón, Blackmoon les había pedido a ella y a Fury – acompañadas de otro pequeño grupo de hadas exploradoras – que se encargaran de detenerlo mientras mantenían cubiertos a las demás hadas y sparrowman. Por obvias razones, detener un halcón no era fácil, pero ella no tenía miedo de nada ni nadie, haría lo que fuera para mantener seguro a Pixie Hollow.

-¡Eso fue una idiotez de parte de ambas! –

Ahí iban otra vez.

-¡Nunca vuelvan a arriesgarse de esa forma, mucho menos sin yo estar enterado de su plan! –

_Ah…_

-¡Ahora mismo este ha sido el resultado! –

_Por favor, termina ya._

-¡¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa, Nyx, Fury?! –

Silencio, eso fue lo que había obtenido el líder de los exploradores – Blackmoon – ante las compañeras, una viéndole con la cabeza en alto mientras la otra únicamente dejaba ver una sonrisa amplia. Las órdenes habían sido claras, sin embargo, Nyx les indició a sus compañeros que fueran junto a los otros para mantener a salvo a las hadas mientras ella detenía al halcón, por supuesto que todos se habían marchado tomándole la palabra.

Todos excepto Fury.

Por más que ella insistiera, su compañera parecía estar cien por ciento dispuesta en no hacerle caso, por lo cual había suspirado arrepentida de su decisión, pues la de cabello rizado no se marcharía. Golpe tras golpe, una estocada tras otra, el pajarraco no se detenía, por un minuto – aunque no miedo – Nyx sintió algo que jamás había creído sentir: fatiga. Clavando la lanza en la rama donde se encontraba apoyada, observó de reojo a Fury encontrándose con que esta le dirigía la mirada, una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Conocía ese brillito malicioso en los ojos castaños de su compañera, por lo que dando un suspiro de resignación, asintió. El resultado, por obvias razones, no fue bueno. Ahora estaban en problemas: Blackmoon no quería verlas por tres temporadas – para no decir que las tenía reclusas en sus respectivos hogares – aunque no solo por su mala decisión – aunque la mayor parte fue por eso –, sino por terminar donde las hadas sanadoras…

…

..

.

… Otra vez…

Esa misma noche – luego de soportar los regaños de de "su jefe" –, soltando un quejido, salió de su cama en dirección a la puerta para saber quién la molestaba tan tarde, ¡Le dolía el brazo – mala caída – por amor a Nunca Jamás, solo quería estar recostada de su cama tranquila y sin preocuparse en nada que no fuera el castigo de Blackmoon! ¡¿Quién era tan idiota como para llegar tan tarde para solo-mother-dove-sepa qué asunto?!

Un silbido de sorpresa-Vaya que estamos mal, ¿No? –

Por supuesto, Fury.

Soltando un suspiro, se alejó de la puerta dándole paso a su compañera-Estaba enojado, ahora sí que la hicimos en grande-Soltó una risa sonora causando que se cubriera las orejas con ambas manos – al menos como pudo –.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas y déjame dormir-Regresó a su cama y se recostó en ella sin siquiera tomarse las molestias de cubrirse con las mantas, aún con los ojos cerrados pudo apreciar que aunque la puerta se cerrase, Fury se acercaba a ella hasta llegar a su lado para recostarse a un lado de ella en la cama, más que todo por el peso extra que se sintió momentos después-Te dije que te marcharas –

-Creo que ambas sabemos que vine para quedarme-Una risita entre dientes se hizo escuchar.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se apreció en su rostro-Bien, solo guarda silencio y duérmete ya-Sintió un par de brazos rodeándole desde atrás.

-_Oui oui, mon capitaine_ –

Soltando una risa corta, le dio un leve empujón con el codo-Tonta –

-¡JAJA! ¡¿Ves? Te hice reír! ¡La vida es demasiado corta como para estar amargada todo el tiempo! –

Al día siguiente, Blackmoon fue a casa de la pelinegra, donde se encontró la escena de ambas hadas aún durmiendo, la de cabello rizado abrazando a su amiga por la espalda.

Claro, eso no lo sorprendió.

.

**.-All for One-.**

El trabajo en equipo siempre ha sido elemental por supuesto, sin embargo, si había algo de lo que Nyx jamás se había dado cuenta era de cuándo es que había dejado de estar en solitario – o con Fury – y ahora eran cuatro.

Les llamaban _**Las Inseparables**_, excepto el Guardalibros, él les dio el nombre de _**Les Trois Mousquetaires**_, nombre con que la más pequeña del grupo se sentía más cómoda. Eran un grupo, primero estuvieron ella y Fury, la siguiente fue Myka, por último llegó a ellas la niña – el cachorro como le llamaban ellas –.

Por supuesto que las bromas entre las últimas tres eran comunes, ella, bueno, raramente dejaba a la vista el fantasma de una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando – al final de todo – llegaba Fury con una _**trinitaria**_ para ella, ganándose siempre las risas de Myka y unos celos fingidos del cachorro. Las cuatro eran diferentes pero se complementaban bien.

Una de esas noches se encontraban las cuatro en una misma habitación cumpliendo con ser escolta por dos días, decir que las cosas se complicaron al encontrar serpientes había sido poco, al final el resultado fue que Myka tuvo que cargar con las tres al terminar con daños por los reptiles. Recordaba brevemente haber visto despiertas al cachorro y a la castaña, la última dándole pocas puntadas a la herida que tenía la niña en el costado de la cabeza.

Sonrió levemente, ambas reían un poco-La próxima que mis ropas se rasguen te las daré para que me ayudes-Había dicho la menor.

-Nah, solo tus heridas –

Volvió a cerrar los rojos recostando firmemente la cabeza de las almohadas, ignorando nuevamente a sus amigas, hasta que las horas pasaron y la noche se había hecho presente, fue cuando volvió a despertar. Al haber solo dos camas, ella había decidido dormir con Myka mientras Fury estaba con el cachorro. Incorporándose un poco haciendo lo posible para no despertar a su acompañante, salió de la cama con cuidado. Plan casi perfecto el de salir de la habitación.

Casi.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –

Dio un leve sobresalto antes de volver la vista hacia la cama contraria, la de rizos se había incorporado y ahora la observaba con detenimiento, un cabestrillo improvisado sujetaba su brazo derecho por lo cual se hacía de apoyo en la cama con el izquierdo-¿Y tú? –

-Hey, yo pregunté primero-Soltó una risa leve la morena. Soltando un suspiro, hizo un ademán de mano para que su compañera le siguiera, así lo hizo, por lo que ambas salieron de la habitación-¿Sucede algo? –

-¿Te duele algo?-Fury soltó un risa ganándose una mirada de reproche de la mayor-No es una broma, hablo enserio –

-Ya… Jajajaja… Ya, ya…-Intentó calmarse un poco-Significa que… Jajaja… ¿No estás dormida por preguntarme si me duele algo? Nyx, ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? –

-¡No!-Exclamó por lo bajo antes de guardar silencio por un momento y recibir una ceja enarcada de parte de su amiga-Bueno, sí pero… ¡Eso no viene al caso! Yo… –

Fury la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió un poco-Vamos, tranquila o te golpearé tan fuerte que me rogarás por dejarte inconsciente-Por un breve momento, la de cabello negro formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro soltando una risa corta-Ahora enserio, ¿Qué ocurre? –

Suspirando nuevamente, Nyx finalmente habló-Me preocupé por ti, bueno… Por ustedes tres, caí de última y tú de primera, yo… Simplemente quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bi- –

No pudo terminar de hablar pues su compañera la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos causando que se sorprendiera soltando un leve jadeo-Estamos bien-Admitió la morena alborotándole el cabello.

Nyx sonrió, y de esta forma ambas volvieron entrar, donde un par de sonrisas las recibieron, y de esta forma, todas volvieron a dormir. Al día siguiente, en cuanto el sol salió, saludó con gusto al grupo, esta vez las cuatro en la misma cama, siempre juntas e incapaces de dejar a una de ellas sola. Siempre serían así, Fury se lo había dejado en claro la noche anterior, se apoyarían sin importar qué.

Todos para uno.

_._

**Fin**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **_**Madreselvas:**_ _El significado de esta enredadera se relaciona directamente con la fraternidad. Es especialmente usada para expresar el amor, sobre todo en lazos de amistad o familia._

**(2) **_**Trinitarias o Pensamientos:**__ El significado general de la flor de pensamientos es de nostalgia. Por eso cuando alguien querido nos deja por algún tiempo o queremos dar a entender que extrañamos a alguien una buena forma de hacerlo es regalando esta flor._

_**(3) Fuente de ambas informaciones: **__En la página web llamada florespedia._

_**(4) Los Tres Mosqueteros:**__ Athos, Porthos, Aramis y luego llegó D'Artagnan :3_

_Athos – Nyx._

_Porthos – Fury._

_Aramis – Myka._

_D'Artagnan – Cachorro/La niña (XD No diré quién es… Aunque no sé si algunos ya se enteraron de su identidad XP)._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Yo generalmente aplico el __**Bromance**__ si nos ponemos a analizar lo que hago en los otros fics, que aunque yo decía que parecían medio yaoísticos (Hay excepciones XD), si me pongo a analizar, resulta ser que generalmente aplico el __**Bromance**__ :3 Hermosho… 3_

_Nyx, como lo dije en __**Celestial Scream**__, es una de los nuevos personajes presentados en __**Legend of the Neverbeast**__, así como Fury, ella también aparecerá en __**LOTN**__. Sí, no las inventé :3 Hay algo en estas dos que me encanta :3 No sé, veo a Nyx y a Fury lindamente unidas, las adoro…. 3_

_Blackmoon es el único inventado :3 Muy pocos aquí se acordarán de él X'D (The animal fairy 1, Nanu y Mil Rosas XP XP XP si no es que alguien más)._

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios._


End file.
